From A to ZaDr
by Nae'ka
Summary: After holiday break ends, Zim has realized his mind has been consumed by Dib. Which is clearly a bad thing... right? -Written for a Christmas Present... A to Z drabbles, following one story line.
1. A is for Amazing

AN: Written as a Christmas present for my darling little muse, TheUnaffectionist. : ) You precious thing you, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**A is for Amazing**

Zim smirked at his reflection in the window of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to start talking again. He had already completed the stupid 'What I did over winter break' essay that was assigned. He lied about the whole thing of course, just making up stupid teenage-human things like traveling with hundreds of your relatives to distant places. He had actually spent the time on Irk… Well, close to it anyway.

He looked back down at the page long essay, smirk fading. This was elementary skool work anyway, what was the teacher thinking? At least this way, he could find out what the stink beast had done during his absence. It was all very important to know, of course, in case he had actually thought ahead and used the time for training in the marital arts (or whatever the stupid human's called it).

The Irken glared over to the exact seat he knew his enemy sat in.

* * *

fin-A

* * *

c: I'd love to hear what you guys think of this as I go through it, but def not necessary. Just enjoy!


	2. B is for Blatant

**B is for Blatant **

Golden eyes seemed to pierce through his gaze the second he looked over to the human. It felt like needles in his skin. The human's lips twitched in a way that Zim couldn't read. He turned back to face the paper on his desk, trying to ignore the sick way his spooch was twisting at the thought of those staring, cruel eyes.  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

* * *

fin-B

* * *

yeah some of these will be really short, some will be longer. c:


	3. C is for Cursed

**C is for Cursed**

No amount of time away from Earth would ever be enough to rid him of those eyes. They would haunt him for the rest of eternity, Zim was sure of it. And it wasn't just the way he could_ feel_ them on him… It was that every hour he was away, every minute he had alone, every second that his mind wandered… They were there, staring at him, covered by a fragile glass that he couldn't touch. He was stuck with those eyes for the rest of his life.

* * *

fin-C


	4. D is for Dib

**D is for Dib**

The Dib. The horrible, thought-controlling, stupid and brilliant Dib. Dib, with no real last name. Dib, the loud obnoxious pest. Dib, the object of Zim's own obsession since the first day he had come to Earth. The Irken knew he should have left when he first saw the signs of his own need, his own desires.

He should have known.

* * *

fin-D


	5. E is for Eclipse

**E is for Eclipse**

Zim hadn't even bothered to look for Dib's essay after school, he suddenly didn't care. It wouldn't matter though. The teacher had said something during class and Zim knew he would find Dib there, with the group of Astronomy students, on the school roof… for the Lunar Eclipse that would be happening.

He didn't care for it himself, but he was drawn to it because of the human.

* * *

fin-E


	6. F is for Friendly

**F is for Friendly**

He had joined them on the roof, stuck in a croud of what he was sure was the most annoying human's he had ever met. And that was saying something. It was probably their constant jabber about space that irritated him. Especially when they told him he was wrong. HE! ZIM! THE ALIEN!

Of course they didn't know that, (as he is a MASTER of disguise) but it still made his blood boil.

Someone else must have noticed that too, because he heard a soft chuckle from across the way. Dib had noticed his frustration and simply shrugged. He knew as well as anyone how completely frustrating and stupid humans were. The teen just patted the gravel next to him. The alien took this invitation without a second thought, if only to get away from the others.

* * *

fin-F


	7. G is for God

**G is for God**

"They keep saying that someone created space." The Irken mumbled, sat two feet away from the human. "That an AMAZING PERSON that looked HUMAN created… SPACE."

"Yeah, a lot of human's think like that, Zim."

There was a short pause before they both laughed, Zim much louder than Dib, but the sentiment was the same. After a bit, they both stopped and the human was shaking his head a bit. Zim was smiling a stupid smile. Dib understood Zim's frustration with this planet and its people.

Dib was _human_, but he wasn't. Humans are stupid and confused and blind and ignorant. They will believe damn near anything as long as it means they are safe and their world remains unchanged. The thought of intelligent life, anywhere but Earth was preposterous to most of them. And those that did happened to believe… Were usually disgusting things, prying for a new reason to feel valued or larger than the nasty insects they actually were in comparison to the universe.

Dib wasn't like them, wasn't like the other humans.

Dib just wasn't human.

* * *

fin-G

* * *

No offense intended... Just trying and failing to write through an Alien's POV...


	8. H is for Hopeless

**H is for Hopeless**

Zim can't stop thinking about Dib's laugh on the way home. Though Zim had been insulting humans, then laughing at their stupidity, Dib hadn't gotten mad. He had agreed with Zim?

But he wouldn't want Zim to kill all humans, the Irken knew that.

Dib could laugh at them though, without a second though. He could be irritated by their stupidity because he had suffered at the hands of it for years.

The laugh had seemed almost lighthearted though, as if the human had long since given up being frustrated with the horrible, nasty beings. He had given up being appalled by their ignorance and trying to enlighten them. Dib loved humans in a way that Zim just couldn't understand.

Zim loved Irkens, sure. But that was far from unjustified. They were strong and conquered planets. They weren't stupid or ignorant! …. Well, maybe SOME of them were stupid and the Tallest were clearly ignorant of how amazing he was, but that was beside the point. Irkens deserved Zim's loyalty and adoration. They were the best race of sentient beings in the Universe. So great, that they had even created him.

Humans, on the other hand, were mere pathetic little animals on a dirty ball of acid and they didn't deserve Dib's seemingly unconditional love for them. It confused and irritated Zim that the Dib would faun over this stupid planet. Was Zim not worth his adoration? Of course he was!

But Zim's worth was nothing to Dib, when Dib thought his planet was in danger because of the Invader.

Zim was seen as nothing but a threat to Dib.

* * *

fin-H


	9. I is for Intense

**I is for Intense**

His mind was filled with Dib that night, as he ate and as he worked and eventually as he took a walk through the park. The laugh, the love and the unreachable-ness that this particular human was. No, not human. Dib wasn't human, he couldn't be. No human could be that clever, it was a proven fact.

Dib was consuming him as he walked, needing to be away from Gir's loud singing, Minimoose's squeaking and… And Skoodge's knowing eyes. Zim was sick of hearing the other Invader's analysis of Zim's situation. He had never asked for help nor did he believe a word his current house-mate said. It was all insane lies.

The house was unnaturally quiet when he arrived back home. The lack of anyone else around put the Irken on edge. He resigned himself to his lab, trying to find something, ANYTHING to take his mind off the human now. He couldn't bear these thoughts much longer.

* * *

fin-I

* * *

Okay last one for tonight, I'm beat. Will update soonish though. c:


End file.
